Fire Light
by angelofjoy
Summary: One Shot - Mulder and Scully's conversation around a camp fire. Simple and complicated all at the same time.


Cricket songs filled the starry, cool, late September night. A light breeze made the fire dance in the deep darkness of the changing woods. The leaves that littered the ground gave off a sweet, earthy smell and Scully sat, leaning against a log, staring into the fire, rolling an empty round casing over her knee and growing more and more annoyed every second.

Mulder returns from somewhere in the darkness, a few more large sticks and other wood for the fire, to find Scully scowling up at him.

"Scully, you look like you aren't having fun," Mulder said as he put the wood onto the fire and it jumped higher into the darkness.

"Mulder, I am cold, it is damp and you will not tell me why we are out here. I have fired my weapon at who knows what and you seem to think we should be singing, _down by the bay_. Why have you dragged me out here?" she asked.

"I have my reasons," Mulder said as he sat down beside her and looked up as the sparks from the fire mingled with the millions of stars that lit up the sky.

"We are not here waiting for UFO's are we?" she practically yelled as she stood up, "so help me God, Mulder, if that is why we are out here I will kill you!"

"That isn't the reason," Mulder said.

"Then why?" she asked as she sat down once more beside him, "why drag me out here, scare me haft to death and keep me by firelight in complete ignorance."

"I didn't force you to come," Mulder said, "you offered. I simply told you I was going out on a case."

"And you expected me to turn around and say no?" Scully asked, "I mean, we're partners here Mulder, it's kinda a two person deal."

"Buy one get one free," Mulder laughed.

"So why are we out here?" She asked.

"I came out here to investigate sightings of a human like creature roaming these woods. There have been three sightings in as many days and I thought I would come out," he answered.

"You are looking for big foot..." Scully sighed, "I should have stayed in DC."

"Aw, come on Scully, it's a beautiful night. It really isn't that cold. I have everything we could need for a great little camping trip so can't you just try and have a good time?" he asked.

"No, I can't," she said angrily.

"Well, I'll bring you back to the city tomorrow. You'll have all weekend to sit in front of the TV or read a book or go shopping," he said sarcastically.

"Is that what you think I do on my days off," she asked angrilly, "spend all my free time at the mall shopping for shoes?"

"What else do women do on their days off?" Mulder asked.

"I can't believe you," Scully hissed, "that's so sexist. We have worked together for so long. I shouldn't have to prove myself now, not to you Mulder. I have far more respect for you then clearly you have for me!"

"I didn't mean it like that," He said with a laughed.

"Then how did you mean it?" she asked still very angry.

"I just thought that you could appreciate the beauty of nature over the noise and chaos of the city. But don't worry, if you really don't want to be here, I will take you back in the morning and I'll never make another assumption about you again, Agent Scully."

Scully fell silent and stared into the fire. Mulder stared up at the sky, his breath visible in the chill of the night and the cricket song loud over the crackling of the fire.

"Had I asked you if you wanted to go camping some weekend, just do get away, how would you have reacted?" Mulder asked after a long moment.

"I would have probably asked whether your plans involved tents or trailers and then made my decision," She answered.

Mulder laughed, "tenting would have been my answer," he said, "as trailers are way to expensive. The FBI doesn't pay that well."

"Then I would have asked what time of the year," she said.

"And I would have answered early fall," Mulder said, "there are less bugs, more colours, and more ranger activity in the parks because of the opening of hunting season."

"The less bugs part would probably sway me to the side of early fall as well, but cold is always a factor. In a tent there is no heat." Scully said with a smile.

"To which I would reply that there are sleeping bags good to below freezing and that we would be quite comfortable. We could make our own heat if we really needed to," he said with a wink.

Scully laughed, "then I would have to ask how you planed to protect me from all the animals that are around," she said.

"Now who's being sexist," Mulder laughed, "I'd be bringing you to protect me! Hell, you grew up with brothers shooting guns in the bush all the time, you have more outdoors experience I believe."

"And where did you hear such stories?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

"Your mom told me," Mulder stated.

"I am going to have to have a good talking with her," she said.

"So after this interrogation, what would be your answer Agent Scully?" he asked.

"I would probably say yes," she answered.

"Damn," he hissed.

"What?" she asked.

"Plan A is normally the best course of action," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, plan A was to ask you to come out here. Plan B was to make up some elaborate reason to get you out here, and Plan C was to not tell you till we were here and then tell you it was Big Foot." he laughed, "I should have done a little more research."

"Mulder, you really are a lost puppy sometimes, aren't you?" Scully laughed.

"If you mean lost puppy in the sense of charming and entertaining to be with, then yes," he answered.

"No I mean lost as literally as it sounds," Scully said as she cuddled up to him.

"But I'm not lost, I know exactly where I am," he said as he held her close to him, "I am here with you and that is just where I wanted to be on my day off."

"Me too," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Does this mean we can stay?" he asked.

"As long as you keep me warm," she answered.

"Oh I assure you I can," he stated.

Scully laughed and looked up to the stars as it really was a beautiful night.


End file.
